1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of the liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a backlight module and the liquid crystal display incorporated with such a backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
A typical liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module incorporated with the liquid crystal panel. The panel itself does not emit any light, and therefore, the light beam from backlight module is used to light up the liquid crystal panel so as to display the images and pattern on the liquid crystal panel. A light emitting diode (LED) is a typical light source for the backlight module. Generally, a plurality of LEDs are arranged into an array on a printed circuit board so as to create a light bar or light strip. The LED array is then lit up by the power supplied from the driving circuit, and emit an linear light beam and into a light guide plate or waveguide to change this linear light beam into a surface light to light up the panel.
There is a coupling distance between the light emitting surface of the LED and the waveguide, and the coupling distance is used to ensure the displaying quality of the liquid crystal display and the utilization rate of the light beam emitted from the LED. In the actual implementation, because the waveguide will expand under heat as well as humid environment when it absorbs moisture, as well as the installation accuracy, the coupling distance could be reduced to 0 (zero), i.e. the waveguide is in fact in contact with the LED. Once the waveguide is in contact with the LED, a leakage of light beam will incur.